1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the separation of phenolic compounds from admixture with hydrocarbon compounds and more particularly relates to the liquid-liquid extraction of phenolic compounds from admixture with non-aromatic hydrocarbons, into polyethylene glycols.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Phenolic compounds are generally found in association with a wide variety of hydrocarbon compositions such as the heavy hydrocarbons derived from coal liquefaction processes, terpene products of the wood chemicals industry and like industrial processes. Many of these phenolic compounds are considered undesirable contaminants, because of their reactivity, corrosivity and/or toxicity.
A number of processes have been developed and used to separate phenolic compounds from hydrocarbons. A major process comprises extraction into water of the phenates, obtained by reaction of the phenolic with caustic. The disadvantage of this process resides in the simultaneous extraction of non-phenolics, making further purification of the reconstituted phenolics necessary if they are to be recovered.
The method of the present invention is an advantageous advance in the art, enabling one to separate even low concentrations of phenolic compounds from non-aromatic hydrocarbon compounds, in a single step. The separated phenolics may be recovered from the extracting glycols, when so desired.
Polyethylene glycol has been known previously to be a solvent for certain organic compounds; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,428.